lutie_rpg_clickerfandomcom-20200214-history
V1.7.001
01. Feedback Rating Prompt Implemented *Now, you can provide Feedback to improve the Game when you tap on 1~3 star at Rating Pop Up Panel! ---- 02. Push Notification Implemented *Push Notification Implemented in game. ---- 03. Facebook Icon Implemented *Tap Facebook icon (located at right side of Home Screen) to access Lutie RPG Clicker official Facebook. ---- 04. Lutie Journey Event Shop *Start Date/Time: Monday, 26 Mar 2018 (server up) *End Date/Time: Thursday, 26 Apr 2018 (22:59 GMT+8) *Access "Event" icon to access Event Shop (located at left side of Home Screen) *Use Event Coin to purchase items in Event shop! *Event coins can be earned by defeating Stage Boss! Note: *Earn Event Coins by defeating Stage Boss! *You will receive 1x Event Coin after you defeat a stage boss ---- 05. Added Custom Country Flags in Profile *Tap on the GLOBAL button in your Profile *To select a Custom Country Flag *Your Flag & Profile will be displayed on the Leaderboards! ---- 06. Added Currency Selector in Skills Panel *Currency Selector added to the Skills Panel ---- 07. Improved Daily Login Rewards Display *Rookie & Daily Login Rewards now display prizes more prominently! ---- 08. Game Rating Prompt ' *Game rating will popup after first rebirth. ---- '''09. New Seal Icon Added ' *Access Seal Inventory by tapping on "Test Tube" icon in Guardian's Panel ---- '10. New Episodes Added! ' *New episodes have been added! Check it out at "Content" > "Lutie's Story"!! ---- '11. Items Purchased Sent To Mailbox ' *All items purchased through shop will be sent to mailbox. ---- '12. New Raid Season - Spirit of Winter! ' *Equip and view your Guardian Seal inventory on the Guardian Page *Tap on the Pink Cube to upgrade equipped Seals! *Use Void Fragments to upgrade Guardian Seals! *Obtain Void Fragments by selling Guardian Seals! ---- '13. New Costume - Raid Season 19 Costume ' *Season 19 Raid Costume now available in the Raid Store for 2000 Emeralds! ---- '14. New Costume - X-Mas Emily ' *Warp Stage Background 'X-Mas Illenoa' has been added to Raid Season 19 ---- '''15. New Feature - Arcane Awakening Gauge *Arcane Spirits of the Dark Expeditions allow you to charge the Awakening Gauge! *Secret Garden: 5% chance to charge Awakening *Silent Hill: 15% chance to charge Awakening *Labyrinth of Time: 40% chance to charge Awakening *Forgotten Kingdom: 100% chance to charge Awakening *Lonely Snowy Field: 100% chance to charge Awakening *Raid Store: Charge Awakening using 400 Emeralds (up to 5x each Season)! *Use the Awakening Gauge to Recall a Guardian! ---- 16. New Feature - Arcane Guardian Equipment *Guardian Coin: Increases All Guardian Damage *Soul Stone: Increases Guardian & TAP Damage *Mana Transformation: Increases TAP Damage as a % of DPS! *Guardian Silver Ring: Increases Guardian Damage *Guardian Gold Ring: Increases Guardian Damage *Guardian Coin: Increases Guardian Damage ---- 17. Tweak - Increased Guardian Soul Drop Rate *Guardian Souls drop from Guardian Bosses! *The drop rate has been doubled! *Tiji's Alchemy Atelier has been added to the Content Menu! ---- 18. New Feature - Alchemy Atelier *Tiji's Alchemy Atelier has been added to the Content Menu! *Produce one of the following Guardian Seals at the Alchemy Atelier: *Lutie's Scepter Seal: Increases TAP Damage! *Mana Transformation Seal: Increases TAP Damage by a % of DPS! *Guardian Ring Seal: Increases Guardian Damage (% increment)! *Mana Amplifier Seal: Increases Guardian Damage (fixed increment)! *Guardian Coin Seal: Increases all Guardian Damage (% increment)! *Soul Stone Seal: Increases Guardian & TAP Damage! *Lucky Necklace Seal: Increases ManaStone Drop Level! *Briefcase Seal: Increases Gold Storage Capacity! *Item Appraisal Seal: Increases Mimic Drop Rate! ---- 19. New Feature - Equip Guardian Seal *Equip and view your Guardian Seal inventory on the Guardian Page *Tap on the Pink Cube to upgrade equipped Seals! *Use Void Fragments to upgrade Guardian Seals! *Obtain Void Fragments by selling Guardian Seals! ---- 20. New Feature - Seal Material Drops *Chance to obtain Guardian Souls when defeating a Guardian Boss! *Sell Guardian Seals to obtain Void Fragments! ---- 21. New Story Content *Story Chapter 14 has been added. We now have 1400 Stages! *Chapter 14 will be added to iOS in the 1.6.5 update! ---- 22. Ranking UI Tweaks *Ranking Button is now Orange (previously Yellow) *Ranking Record UI Design has been improved *Slide Guide Icon has been added ---- 22. Tutorial Skip Feature *Skip Tutorial button has been added (Top Right) ---- 23. New Tutorials New Tutorials have been added! *Feature Tutorial: Morning Star *Feature: Holy Relics *Feature: Resurrection *Feature: Servant *Menu: Mission *Menu: Expedition *Menu: Content *Menu: Story *Menu: Guardian Raid *Menu: Servant Raid *Menu: Mini-Game *Special Tutorial: Nazar ---- 24. New Inventory Items *Refill 50,000 Gold with 100 Bags! ---- 25. Improved ManaStone Lock *Legendary ManaStone is automatically locked on acquisition *ManaStones are automatically locked when equipped ---- 26. Improved Awakening Gauge *You can now use the Awaken Gauge to Awaken existing Guardians! ---- 000. Minor Game Tweaks & Bug Fixes *Indonesian Bahasa localization updated *Shop Korean Won currency icon bug is fixed *Unable to use items from "Shop" tab bug is fixed *Unable to use Ruby to purchase items from "Shop" tab bug is fixed *Expedition Normal Grade Icon missing bug is fixed *English localization updated. *Unity Splash Screen is removed. *Zendesk Badge Bug is fixed. *Receive rewards after watching video ads bug is fixed *Unity Splash Screen is removed *Aspect Ratio optimized for tablets *Fixed Monthly Subscription Button *Fixed Mini Game User Interface *Fixed Text Display Problems Legendary ManaStones automatically lock when equipped on a Guardian! *Monster's name & HP overlapped bug is fixed.